koeifandomcom-20200223-history
WILL TO FIGHT
WILL TO FIGHT is a Dynasty Warriors character image song which first appeared on the Dynasty Warriors 8 character image song CD, Yuubu no Shou. It's a solo song performed by Shiori Mikami for her character in the series, Guan Yinping. Credits :Lyrics: Aya Harukazu :Composition: Junya Takemoto :Arrangement: Maro Miyakawa :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :大切なみんなといつまでもいたいから :待ち伏せ場所　ここだよね？ :夜まで待っても　誰も来ない… :こんなに非力な私ですが　頑張っていきたい :大切な家族とずっと　大切な人たちとずっと :今日も　いられるように :かげがえのない笑顔を守るため　強くなりたい :雨に打たれ　凍える夜も　挫けずに　頑張ってゆく :大きな岩　意外と脆くて… :押したら　壊れたけれども… :こんなに非力な私ですが　頑張っていきたい :大切な家族とずっと　大切な人たちとずっと :明日（あす）も　いられるように :頬濡らすその涙を拭うため 強くなりたい :風に吹かれ 震える夜も 迷わずに　頑張ってゆく :強くなるために　するべきことは　今 :一つ一つ努力重ね　鍛え　頑張ること :大切なみんなといつまでもいたいから :いつの日も　いついつまでも :大切な家族とずっと　大切な人たちとずっと :いつも　いられるように :みんなの幸せを　きっと　叶えたいから :雨に打たれ　凍える夜も　挫けずに　頑張っていきたい :迷わずに　頑張っていきたい |-|Romaji= :taisetsuna minna to itsumademo itai kara :machibuse basho koko da yo ne? :yoru made mattemo dare mo konai... :konna ni hirikina watashi desu ga ganbatteikitai :taisetsuna kazuko to zutto taisetsuna hito-tachi to zutto :kyou mo irareru youni :kagegaenonai egao o mamoru tame tsuyoku naritai :ame ni utare kogoeru yoru mo kujikezuni ganbatteyuku :ookina iwa igai to morokute… :oshitara kowareta keredomo… :konna ni hirikina watashi desu ga ganbatteikitai :taisetsuna kazuko to zutto taisetsuna hito-tachi to zutto :asu mo irareru youni :hoho nurasu sono namida wo nuguu tame tsuyoku naritai :kazi ni fukare furueru yoru mo mayowazuni ganbatteyuku :tsuyoku naru tameni surubekikoto wa ima :hitotsu hitotsu doryoku kasane kitae ganbarukoto :taisetsuna minna to itsumademo itai kara :itsu no hi mo itsu itsumademo :taisetsuna kazuko to zutto taisetsuna hito-tachi to zutto :itsumo irareru youni :minna no shiawase wo kitto kanaetaikara :ame ni utare kogoeru yoru mo kujikezuni ganbatteikitai :mayowazuni ganbatteikitai |-|English Translation= :Because I always want to be with the people important to me :This is the spot for the ambush, right? :I wait all night and nobody will come... :I know am I really powerless, but I want to try my best :I hope my precious family and loved ones :will be with me like they were today :I want to become strong to protect the smiles I cherish :Through rainfall and freezing nights, I'll keep my spirits high and I'll do my best :This big rock is more brittle than I thought… :It fell apart the moment I pushed it… :I know am I am weak, but I'll do my best :I pray that my important family and loved ones :will be with me tomorrow too :I want to become strong to wipe away the tears drenching my cheeks :Even through the blowing wind and these quivering nights, I won't give in and I'll give it my all :The thing I have to do to become strong now :is count each step of my efforts, train, and do my best :Because I want to always be with the people dear to me :Every day, forever and ever :I hope my precious family and loved ones :will always be here with me :I know I can make everyone's happiness come true :Through heavy rains and the freezing nights, I won't get down and will do my best :I'll be brave because I want to do my best External Links *Official promotional video *Voice actor commentary for CDs *Character Song Complete '11-'14 listing Category: Songs